


Fierté

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Dustin Henderson, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, First Pride, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Will Byers, Lesbian Robin Buckley, M/M, Pansexual Eleven | Jane Hopper, Pride Parades
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Elle n'avait jamais été à une Pride avant mais Will, Robin, Steve, Billy et Dustin voulaient y aller et elle avait accepté de les suivre.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984





	Fierté

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 18!

Jane laissa Dustin accrocher le drapeau pansexuel au niveau de ses épaules sur sa veste sans bouger tandis que Robin dessinait le drapeau LGBT sur ses joues avec du maquillage. Elle n'avait jamais été à une Pride avant mais Will, Robin, Steve, Billy et Dustin voulaient y aller et elle avait accepté de les suivre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis les autres. Tout le monde avait un drapeau: gay pour Will et Billy, bisexuel pour Dustin et Steve et lesbien pour Robin. Pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle devait attendre de tout ça alors elle se contentait d'observer, curieuse. Robin s'écarta avec un sourire, fière.

Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la Pride. Elle s'accrocha à Will pour ne pas se perdre dans la foule et regarda tout le monde avec attention. Il y avait des drapeaux partout, des gens qui riaient et s'appelaient entre eux. Certains se prenaient dans les bras, d'autres s'embrassaient, elle pouvait même en voir certains chanter et danser.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

-Ils sont heureux et ils le montrent.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour montrer qu'ils existent et qu'ils ne laisseront personne les empêcher d'exister.»

Ça lui semblait être une bonne chose. Elle finit par lâcher son frère et par se détendre. Elle se tourna vers les autres. Billy tenait Steve contre lui en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille et en embrassant sa joue. Dustin filmait Robin en train de danser de façon idiote, certainement pour l'envoyer à Heather qui n'avait pas pu venir cette fois-ci. Will lui sourit et fit tourner son drapeau autour de lui pour la faire rire et l'aider à se détendre, ce qu'elle fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dustin s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main avec un doux sourire et elle se sentit tout simplement heureuse.


End file.
